Queens and Thieves
by BecomingFearless1F
Summary: Elsa's a monster, Aladdin's a thief, Ariel's a liar, and Flynn's a devilishly handsome rogue...okay, Flynn's a crook. Only one place seems to be fitting for them now. When Walt Disney, the second Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, comes knocking at their doorsteps, wanting them to join, how will they respond? (Harry Potter AU)
1. Introductions

I'm a monster.

At least, that's what I've been told since I was young. When we first discovered my... _gifts_...I was only eight years old. I was playing around with my sister in the dining hall when I accidentally hit her from across the room. My father took her and went to a special physician, who told him I had been lucky. If I had hit her any lower, I could've killed her. So, since then, my father has oppressed one thing into my mind.

Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know.

I was never the star child from then on. That title always fell to my sister, Anna. She was the graceful one, with a kind heart who was always willing to give people a shot. Me? I glared at anyone who tried to talk to me or ask me to dance. I always stood on the sidelines, letting Anna soak up the attention. I was fine with that.

People would refer to me as the 'ice' princess, that I had a heart that was colder than the bitter frost outside.

If only they knew.

So, I'm sure people can understand how surprised I was when my sixteenth birthday hit (Anna's fifteenth birthday as well), and a kind, sweet gentleman came knocking on our door. He spoke soft and easy, and told my parents that he was willing to offer a full ride scholarship to this special school in England. There, we would get the best education possible. He then smiled and added that there was a place where _I_ could be taught, to learn how to control my powers.

Didn't take my parents that long to say yes.

From then on, my life was changed. _I was changed_. I was given a chance at a life I never thought was possible.

My name is Arendelle (Elsa) Agnarr, and I am going to Hogwarts to control the beast I have inside.

* * *

I am a thief.

Every day since I could remember, I've been darting through the streets of Agrabah. Night after night, I steal what I need in order to eat, to drink, to survive. There was only one friend I ever had, a little monkey by the name of Abu. Now, Abu wasn't your normal monkey. To me, he was my best friend.

Key word being: was.

While we were stealing some bread, I noticed some kids were starving. We had to duck past some guards, but handed our food to them. Just as we were about to make our getaway, one of the guards spotted us. He grabbed Abu and threw him out into the streets, where he was trampled by horses. I managed to get away, but had a cut on the back of my neck from one of the guards.

From that day forth, I swore to Abu that I would make justice for what happened.

However, I was sadly surprised. I had been stalking the royal guard that killed Abu for weeks. Just when I finally had the right moment, however, an old man appeared. He told me about this school halfway across the world, and how he had been searching for new students to attend. He told me he wanted to me to join. He had planned on Abu accompanying me too, but he hadn't arrived in time to save the two of us from torment. But, in order to honor what Abu would've wanted, I agreed to go with him.

My name is Aladdin Cassium, and I am going to Hogwarts to honor my best friend who died.

* * *

I am a liar.

I promised my father that I had stopped collecting Muggle things, but they were so fascinating! Every day after Hogwarts ended, I would run to my room and open up my suitcase, which contained all my prized possessions. First, there was my dinglehopper. It looked like a fork, the ones we used at Hogwarts, but according to my sources, it was once used by a famous Muggle ruler. I had so many of them, and I just loved them all!

But there was a price to keeping these. I had to look at them only at night, when I was sure all of my roommates were asleep. If any of them spotted me with these things, they would report me to my father, and he would come in and destroy them, just like he did when I was twelve and started my collection.

I'm not super popular in my dorm. Everyone usually steers clear of me. They call me 'the odd one', so I mostly hang out around the lake, where I met two of my best friends, Sebastian the Crab and Flounder the Fish. Those two are the ones who keep me sane in the insane world that Hogwarts is. I noticed a lot that the headmaster, a kind, graying haired old man by the name of Walt Disney, always liked to take walks around the lake. He was gone a lot, going out to recruit new students. Being the second Headmaster the school had ever had, he had a lot of weight on his shoulders in order to provide a good example for newer headmasters.

My name is Ariel King, and I am going to Hogwarts in order to please my father.

* * *

I am a crook.

Sure, people say 'Oh Flynn, you are understating the truth!', to which I reply, 'Oh yeah'.

See, I'm not only a crook. I'm also a devilishly handsome rogue who spends most of his time trying not to get caught by the local authorities. I'm also the typical guy who falls for the girl that doesn't notice he has feelings for her. Yeah, Rachel and I go way back. We've been friends since we were little kids, and I've had a crush on her since then.

Finally, one day I said to myself, 'Flynn, you are going to ask her out, and she is going to say yes, and everything will be smooth sailing from here'.

Ha, ha, ha...boy, was I wrong...

Picture this: candle-lit room, soft violin music playing on the background, Rachel and I cooking a meal together because we were bored and had nothing to do. Just as I was about to ask her out on a date, WHAM!, an old man comes waltzing through the room and sitting down at the table. Both of us are super confused why he's there, and when questioned, the old man responds with, 'I want to give you two a scholarship'. Turns out, Mr. Disney wanted to send us to a special school for students who do 'out-of-the-ordinary' things. I want to say I was super happy with getting this scholarship, but that would be lying, and I promised Rachel I would try to refrain from lying.

My name is Flynn Rider, and I am going to Hogwarts in order to follow the girl of my dreams.


	2. Getting Sorted

My knuckles were white by the time we stepped onto the platform labelled 9 3/4. Anna was bouncing around me, smiling and commenting on everything she could see. I smiled a little, happy to see my little sister so ecstatic about it, but then quickly stopped. I remembered what my father said. Smiling is only for those who don't have a secret to hide. My hands twitched from inside the gloves my father had forced me to wear. Better safe than sorry, I suppose.

"We get to ride on a train, Elsa!" my sister cheered, pointing at the large locomotive that stood in front of us. I gaped at the beauty of it all. The brass had been recently polished, and it looked as if whoever owned the train took good care of it. I nudged Anna and she turned to face me.

"Anna, we rode on a train here," I told her, and she giggled, bumping me with her shoulder.

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes playfully. "But we get to ride on one without Mom and Dad shadowing us the entire time!" I sighed with relief. I was glad I got to have a few seconds alone. I stood on my tip-toes, trying to get a better few of the train.

Suddenly, something bumped me and threw me off balance. I yelped in surprise and landed hard on the stony platform, wincing. The boy who bumped into me blushed profusely and offered me his hand, which I readily took. He was gentle, and had a kind smile.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized profusely. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and then..." I held up my hand, which seemed to quiet him down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied quietly, and he nodded. He held his hand out to me as if to shake mine and I pulled mine away.

"My name is Eric. Eric Prince. What's yours?" he asked tentatively, sensing my discomfort.

"Elsa Agnarr," I replied, gulping. "It was nice to meet you, Eric." With that, I grabbed my belongings and quickly rushed off to find my sister. She was standing by the train, patiently waiting for me to arrive.

"Who was that?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I punched her lightly in the shoulder and she chuckled. "Sorry, can't help it if he's cute."

"His name is Eric," I told her, tugging my suitcases up onto the train. "He ran into me...literally." Anna laughed and I smiled before letting it drop quickly. We stuffed our luggage away and quickly ducked into an empty compartment. I sat in the corner with Anna sitting next to me, blocking any contact from people. I opened the book I was reading and began once again, losing myself within its pages. After what seemed like hours, Anna nudged me with her elbow and I started, jumping up from my book. That was when I noticed there were a lot more people in our compartment.

"Elsa, I want you to meet Izabelle Rose, Alice Liddell, and Jack Frost!" Anna cheered, pointing each one out. I gave a short nod to each of them, before my gaze locked with Jack's.

His eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen. It was like snow and ice all mixed into one. His hair was this white-silver color that really brought out the paleness of his skin. He was wearing this dark blue jacket that looked like it was decorated in snow, with dark jeans and white boots. He smirked, and I turned away, blushing.

"Nice to meet you all," I whispered meekly, quickly returning back to the world of my book.

Time seemed to drag on, but eventually, we made it to the end of the station. As soon as the train stopped, Anna, Izabelle, and Alice all rushed out, leaving only Jack and me. I was waiting for Jack to leave first, but he gave me a mock-bow, and said, "Ladies first." I quickly ducked out of the compartment and grabbed my things, stepping out of the train. All the students seemed to be waiting for something. I gulped and could feel my heartbeat going faster and faster.

Someone grabbed my wrist and I gasped, jumping a little. It was only Jack, and his eyes were trained towards the sky.

"A dragon is going to come roaring at us," he explained very quietly, and my eyes furrowed with worry. "It won't hurt us. It's a demonstration to show how safe and protected Hogwarts is." He pointed to the sky and a dark shape suddenly came into view, becoming bigger and bigger with every second. He was right.

The dragon had to be fifty feet long. It let out an unholy screech and suddenly, I slipped my hand into Jack's. He squeezed it reassuringly, and I stood there while everyone around me screamed, trying to look for cover. The dragon moved to dive bomb a student with bright blond hair when suddenly the dragon paused, groaning. It hovered there, scratching at its ears, until it turned and took off. Everyone was panting, and a man with completely blue skin appeared into the middle of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced, spreading his arms apart. "Witches and wizards of all ages! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Some people cheered, but most people were silent. "Now, I want to let you all know that the dragon was never going to hurt you. Every time we have students come, we like to demonstrate how safe Hogwarts actually is. Makes everyone feel right at home, don't you think?" He chuckled and ran his fingers through his thinning, black hair. "Now! If you are new here to Hogwarts, of any age, please come to me. Everyone else, you can all skedaddle to the Great Hall, and we'll begin the festivities shortly."

"Good luck," Jack whispered to me before letting go of my hand and walking with the hordes of people towards the castle in the distance. I turned towards the tattooed man and walked over there cautiously. There were about fifty new people, and Anna rushed over to me, clasping her hands with mine.

"Elsa! Are you alright? That dragon literally came out of nowhere!" she gasped, putting a hand on her heart. "I'm having trouble calming down."

"Hello newbies!" the man cheered, making everyone pay attention. "My name is Genie, Professor Genie to you all. Now, here are the few rules of Hogwarts."

He droned on and on, and I believed most students ignored him, myself included. I kept on going back to that moment with Jack. Why did I hold his hand? I had promised my dad I wasn't going to do anything with anyone. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. That sort of thing.

"Now, let's head on over to Hogwarts!" Genie cheered, motioning everyone towards the path that all the other students had walked down.

* * *

I gaped in amazement as we rode along the dirt road in the fancy wagon. I had never seen trees so green before. I resisted the urge to lean out of the carriage, but instead, turned to all the new kids that were in my carriage with me.

"So, what are your names?" I asked, immediately feeling stupid. The only girl in our carriage smiled warmly at me and responded, "I'm Izabelle Rose, but most people call me Belle."

"I'm Peter," a redhead kid responded, nodding to me. "Peter Pan."

"I'm Flynn. Flynn Rider," the other guy responded. He had tousled brown hair and a bit of a goatee forming. "What about you?"

"Aladdin Cassium," I responded quickly. I turned to Belle, who was watching us all with a look of amusement. "Sorry, Belle, that you're the only female in the wagon."

"Carriage," Belle corrected me, smiling. "I don't mind, honestly. I grew up with only my dad, so you can say I'm used to guys." Flynn laughed, which in turn caused the rest of us to start cracking up. "Do you know what Houses you guys want?" The three of us looked at her with confusion. "Don't tell me you don't know about the Houses?" Sadly, we all shook our heads. "Well, that's going to change." She took a deep breath. "There are four Houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor represents bravery, Slytherin represents cunningness, Ravenclaw represents intelligence, and Hufflepuff represents kindness. At the end of the welcome feast, all the new students will be called up according to last name and put into a House via the Sorting Hat."

"That seems like a lot of weird hocus-pocus," I commented, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. Flynn raised an eyebrow at me.

"You are going to a school that's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Flynn stated. "Yeah there's going to be hocus-pocus stuff." Peter nodded in agreement with Flynn and I chuckled.

"Can't argue with that," I responded, leaning back in my seat. "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

I fidgeted in my seat, running my fingers through my bright red hair. My best friend in Ravenclaw, Jane Porter, rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Ariel," she sighed, shaking her head. "This year is going to be great."

"That's what you always say, and then it isn't," I replied, returning my focus back to my plate I hadn't even touched. "Ok, imagine for a second that your father is the Head of Ravenclaw." Jane snorted and I glared at her.

"What? I can't imagine him as the Head," she giggled, snorting into her hand again.

"Dad wants me to have perfect grades and no-nonsense," I moaned, using my fork to shift the vegetables on my plate. "Do you realize how hard that is?"

"Nope," Jane replied, taking a bite out of her chicken. She gulped it down and nudged me with her elbow. "Hey, it's the new kids." I leaned back, taking in the sight of all the kids coming in. I didn't recognize a lot of them, but a few stuck out to me. Jane pointed towards a tall, extremely blond haired girl who was hanging around this redheaded chick. "That one looks like Jack."

"You're right," I commented, turning back to my meal. "Hopefully she isn't a jerk like him."

"Preach it, sister," Jane mumbled besides me, and I laughed.

* * *

Once we got into the Great Hall, we all ended up sitting at these tables right in the smack middle of the hall (which was enormous, by the way). I was in between Belle and Aladdin, each who were digging into their food like a pack of rabid wolves.

"So, what's the age range here?" I asked Belle, glancing around at the other tables. "Looks like some of these people could be old enough to be my parents."

"Not likely," Belle commented, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "The age range changed since last year. Anybody from the ages of eleven to twenty-one can come here. Think of it like a boarding school."

"This _is_ a boarding school," Peter mentioned, shoving a roll into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and dug into my chicken, happily munching away until a loud bell rang throughout the room. Everyone grew quiet and shifted to face the Head Table. I recognized Genie near the far left and the older man, Mr. Disney. He stood up and smiled. This wasn't your everyday kind of smile. This was the 'You-belong-here' smile, you know, the one that's made up of ice cream and online kitten and puppy photos.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the old man began, his voice scratchier than I remembered. "I want to let all of you know how much I am thrilled to see so many brave students in this hall. If I was a normal Headmaster, like the one before me, I would drone on and on about how you will love it here, but let's just skip all that nonsense and head straight to the sorting hat. So, let's begin with the first person. Agnarr, Anna."

One redhead from our group stood up and boldly walked down the aisle. She had to be fifteen at the most. She took a seat on the stool and put the hat on. It was barely even on her head before it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl, Anna, smiled proudly before walking over to the table of screaming people clad in gold.

"Agnarr, Arendelle."

A tall, blond hair girl who had been sitting next to Anna, blushed profusely before standing up, heading over to the hat. She sat down, and with shaky hands, placed the hat on her head. Everyone was quiet, their breaths held in anticipation. I saw the blond girl look at her sister, who gave her a smile in return. Just when the silence was getting to loud, the Sorting Hat announced her.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Life in Hogwarts

No, no, no, no, no.

It had to be lying.

It just _had_ to be.

I reluctantly took off the hat, placing it back on the seat. My body numb, I walked away from my sister and towards the table were everyone sat glaring at me. I took a seat at the end of the table, not looking at anybody. I didn't even notice when another girl took a seat by me. She didn't say anything, just put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. There was another ding and we all stood up. A tall, lithe woman strutted down from the Head Table and looked at us all.

"Only a handful out of fifty," the woman hissed, raising an eyebrow disappointingly at the few of us who got transferred. "How...disappointing."

"If I may, Professor Ka," a voice interrupted, and I stiffened. I knew that voice. I turned and gaped as Jack strutted down from the end of the table, wearing a white button down shirt, a gray vest, and a green-striped tie. "I think they will turn out to be a good crop this year."

"Really?" the woman, Ka, asked, glancing over us again. Her eyes landed on me. "I highly doubt that."

"Then it would be my pleasure, ma'am, to bring them up in the ways of Slytherin," he responded, nodding his head respectfully. I didn't even think Jack could do anything respectfully.

"I will trust you this time, Mr. Frost, but only because you are the King," Ka responded. She snapped her fingers and everyone turned. "Mr. Catte! Please lead everyone to the the dungeons, if you would." Soon, the line began to follow the boy out, and the girl who had comforted me left to go to a different place in the line. Jack fell into line behind me, and I tried to think of anything and everything besides him.

"You seem quieter than usual," Jack commented randomly. This time, I didn't jump. "Care to explain?"

"No," I replied curtly, following the other kids down and around the stairs.

"There's no need to be so feisty," Jack chuckled, and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "What's your wand type?" I stopped and flipped around to face him, an uncontrollable glare on my face.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I growled, keeping a close on Ka as she descended the stairs. "It's nine and three quarters, acacia wood with a dragon heartstring." Jack snorted and I glared at him. "What's so funny?" From within his robes, he produced his wand. I gasped. It looked exactly like mine, only longer. I pulled mine out from my bag and we compared it.

"Ten inches, acacia wood with a dragon heartstring," Jack smirked, and I flipped around, stomping down the stairs and following the group again. I tried my best to ignore the laughter that ensued. Once we got into the dungeon area, I had to admit it wasn't as dreary as I had thought it was going to be.

The walls were decorated with dark green plants, like the trees in the forest just outside the castle. All the couches were made of dark leather, and there were ornate tables laid out across the entire room. Ka strode into the room, deliberately pushing past as many students as she could. She stopped, turned on her heels, and faced the entire group of Slytherins.

"If you are not new, you many go to your respective quarters," Ka announced. "May I please see the King and Queen of Slytherin and their deputies?" Four kids stayed behind. On the right side of Ka was Jack and this short, redheaded kid who couldn't help but grin, and on the other side was a sassy brunette girl who was all curves, and then a purple-haired boy who seemed to smile as well, except his smile seemed more detached, and scary.

"My name is Ka, and I am the Head of House for Slytherins," Ka told the small group of students left over. "This means if you get in trouble, I will get to decide your punishments." She swept her arms out to the four people standing beside her. "This is your King and Queen, Jack Frost and Megara Creon, and their deputies, Mushu Murphy and Chester Catte. They are the second-in-commands, and then the third-in-commands. If they ask you do to something, I expect it to be done. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. One girl, the one who I had met during dinner, strode past me and raised her hand. The woman seemed bored already, but asked, "Yes?"

"What happens when someone tries to challenge the current King or Queen for their role?" the girl asked, turning to face Megara. The two glared at each other, before Ka interrupted, saying, "There would be a vote, Ms. Sultine, then a duel to see who is top snake." She clapped her hands. "Now, you may mingle if you want, but I expect you all to head off to bed soon. Classes start tomorrow." We all nodded once more and she sashayed away. Before anyone could talk to me, I ran down the hall towards the dormitories, found mine, claimed a bed, and laid down, forcing myself to sleep.

* * *

I was almost hesitant to get out of bed the next morning. The pillows were just way too comfy. I rolled over and yawned, snuggling myself back into the sheets. Someone rocked me a little, and I wearily sat up in bed.

"Morning," I yawned, stretching myself awake. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before I could see who was in front of me. "Oh, hey Cricket." The older boy smiled, waving at me softly. He mimed eating and I nodded. "Thanks buddy. Could you save me a plate? I might get lost." Cricket smiled and nodded, ducking out of our dorm and heading off. I shoved the sheets off and headed to my trunk. Opening it up, I quickly dressed myself in the white button down shirt with a gray vest and gold-striped tie. I threw on my robe over it and grabbed my wand, stuffing it into the pocket. I ducked into the common room, where a couple of girls were awake.

"Morning Aladdin!" called out Rachel, who had been new along with me. "You heading down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starved!" I chuckled. "Want to head down together?" Rachel nodded and the two of us walked out of the common room, making our way to the Great Hall. "Crazy night, huh?"

"Totally," Rachel agreed, giggling. "I've never had so much fun before!"

Last night, all the Hufflepuffs had thrown a party, celebrating the new students that had arrived. Everyone had partied on until the wee hours of the morning. Aladdin himself had gone to bed a little earlier than everyone else in order to function properly the next day.

"Me too," I agreed, shaking my head. We turned another corridor and found our ways to the Hufflepuff table. I looked up and from across the room, spotted Belle chatting along happily with the Ravenclaws. She glanced up and caught my eye, waving slightly. I waved back and we both smiled before talking with the rest of our houses.

* * *

I scribbled notes furiously on my paper, barely looking up. Potions was a pain, especially with Professor Ursula as the teacher. However, my father insisted that I did my hardest in all my classes, so I needed to focus.

"When making the Draught of Living Death, what is the fourth step you need to do?" Ursula asked, her black rooms swishing alongside her. Instantly, my hand shot up. Ursula turned towards me, her eyes narrowed, then moved over, saying, "Yes, Mr. Prince?"

"Add the sloth brain," Eric said proudly, and Ursula nodded, going back up to her desk. I slumped in my seat and rested my chin against my chest. Nobody knew this, but Professor Ursula was actually my _aunt_. Being my father's sister, the two did not get along, Ursula claiming that their father always favored Triton over her. In the end, they rarely spoke to each other, and Ursula decided to take out all her hatred for her brother on his daughter. Me.

Ursula dismissed us and Eric was instantly at my side.

"Sorry she overlooked you...again," Eric apologized, smiling softly. I ran my fingers through my red hair and shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter that much," I responded, pausing briefly as I watched the blond girl who looked like Jack dart out of the classroom and scurry down the hallway. "Happen to know who she is?"

"Yeah, accidentally ran into her at the platform," Eric said. "Elsa Agnarr, or Arendelle Agnarr I suppose. The redhead girl who got put into Griffyndor? Elsa's her older sister."

"Seems like Elsa is in a hurry to get away from something," I commented nonchalantly as we strode down the hall in the opposite direction, heading towards our next class together.

"Or someone," Eric added, glancing over his shoulder cautiously.

* * *

"I am so utterly bored," I commented, tying the piece of grass I had in my hands into a tiny knot. Rachel glanced over at me with surprised eyes.

"How are you bored?" she gasped, pushing herself onto her elbows. The two of us had decided that our little break was to be spent in the courtyard, where not many people went to. "We are going to a school that has magic! Isn't that exciting?"

"Not when you're terrible at anything to do with 'magic'," I commented, sitting up. "All my classes are a living..." Rachel gave me a look and I swallowed hard. "Bull ride?" She nodded in satisfaction and I rolled my eyes. "Only class I can understand really well is Charms with Mr. Mouse. He's super calm and helps everyone through."

"Mickey Mouse?" Rachel asked, and I shook my head. "Oh! You don't know him as that. Michael Mouse?" I nodded. "He's the Head of House for Hufflepuff. Seriously, he is the nicest person ever."

"That weird, tattooed blue guy, Genie, is our Head of House," I chuckled. "There was a giant explosion when we walked into the door for the first time. This one guy, Terrence Zhang, flipped out. I don't think I've seen a guy go ape like him." Rachel snorted and proceeded to tell me all about the 'wild night' that the Hufflepuffs had when they first entered. I then went on to tell her how one of our guys, Maddox Hatter, kept on raving on how we were all absolutely mad, but then tried to swim in the punch. We continued on this way until a loud ringing fill the air.

"Break's over," Rachel sighed, frowning. "I'll see you later?"

"Don't party too hard with those Hufflepuffs," I teased her, standing up. I offered her my hand, which she accepted, and I pulled her up. It felt like electricity was racing through my body, and I prayed that my hands didn't go clammy.

"Don't swim in the punch bowl," she responded, and we both laughed before gathering our stuffs and saying goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's a competition! If you can guess who Terrence Zhang, Maddox Hatter, Cricket, Ka, Megara Creon, and Ms. Sultine are correctly, and what movie they are from, I will allow one of you readers to pick a Disney character you want to see make an appearance! Just comment down below!**


End file.
